Ines
Ines była dobrą dziewczyną. Tak zawsze określali ją sąsiedzi i nauczyciele. Ines była dobrą dziewczyną, lecz lekkomyślną. Tak również uważali. Owa prosta dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa miała pewne nietypowe zainteresowania. Chciała dołączyć do męskiego gangu. Było to bardzo dziwne, albowiem w okresie jej dorastania większość młodych panienek śledziła pisemka lukrowanych aktorek i aktorów, chodziła na zakupy lub spotykała się z chłopcami w barach. Ines pluła wręcz na te wszystkie grzeczne, cukierowe dziewoje, które tak każdy dorastający mężczyzna chciał zaprosić do tańca podczas szkolnego balu bądź wybrać się do kina samochodowego, aby chociaż przez chwilę poczuć jej delikatne ciało przy objęciu. Więc gdy tradycyjne dziewczyny z sąsiedztwa oblepiały swój pokój przystojnymi aktorami bądź marzyły same o zostaniu aktorką, to tylko ta jedyna nastolatka pragnęła pracować przy motorach oraz poczuć dzikość bycia jedną z tych groźnych łobuzów: odzianych w białe podkoszulki, standardowe jeansy oraz najważniejsze – czarne, połyskujące przez swą skórę kurtki. Dziewczyna otrzymała jedną z takich kurt dzięki swemu wujowi. Tanio za nią nie zapłacił, ale najważniejsze było szczęście siostrzenicy. Pełna dumy i odwagi Ines postanowiła nosić ją do szkoły, aby ukazać swe stanowisko przekręcając całkowicie stereotyp nastolatki swych czasów. Dzisiaj byłoby to pewne normalne ukazanie buntu bądź alternatywnej mody, jednak wtedy dziewczęta miały zachowywać się grzecznie i schludnie. Ines jednak to nie obchodziło, więc tylko czekała na pierwsze obelgi, by nadstawić drugi policzek. Już widziała, jak pastor Jones widząc ją przed kościołem jest zszokowany tą zmianą oraz mówi ciche obelgi pod nosem. Oczyma wyobraźni patrzyła na te wszystkie dziewczyny plotkujące, że wygląda, jak chłop. Jednak z tych wszystkich komentarzy, które w większości bełtały jej usposobienie i wygląd, czekała najbardziej na pochwałę u tych, co ją zainspirowali do tego a także wielu innych czynów. Wyszła dziarsko z domu, gdy nadszedł pierwszy dzień szkoły. Musiała uważać, bo gdyby jej mama zauważyła, że przemyca kurtkę, to od razu po powrocie byłaby uziemiona. ‘’Czego stara nie widzi to ją nie boli’’ myślała Ines z uśmiechem na ustach po swym pierwszym incydencie. Ależ to był buntowniczy czyn. Przy tym zabicie człowieka to małe kakao. Ku zdziwieniu dziewczyny usłyszała tylko kilka kąśliwych uwag ze strony rówieśników, jednak później już odpuściła z tym. Lekcje mijały, oprócz nauczycieli nikt nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi na jej wygląd jak i zachowanie. Położyła pinezkę na krześle bibliotekarki, wysypała wiórki z ołówka na biurko pana Jenkinsa, no i najważniejsze – ukradła kawę od wicedyrektorki. Po tych niezwykłych czynach aż krew buzowała dziewczynie w żyłach, czuła ten dreszczyk, gdy dorośli ją karcili a ona mogła odpyskowywać. Jednak nawet za takie małe przewinienia trafiła do szkolnej kozy. - Dziwi mnie, że za takie podstawówkowe objawy buntu prowadzą przedszkolaków do kozy – powiedziała dziewczyna z klasy Ines podczas rozmowy ze swoją przyjaciółką na przerwie. Oczywiście plotkary wyglądały naszej bohaterce na stereotypowe lukrowane suczki – długie kolorowe spódnice, białe golfy, włosy idealnie przycięte do ramion plus prosta grzywka. Panna udawała, że nie usłyszała tego i czekała na kozę. Gdy minęły już zajęcia ona przyszła dumnie, aby odsiedzieć za swe haniebne czyny karę najwyższych szkolnych buntowników. Oprócz niej siedziało dwóch mało rozgarniętych chłopaków, którzy tego dnia zostali przyłapani na podglądaniu dziewcząt w przebieralni oraz ON. Był niemalże ze snów Ines. Czarne, rozwichrzone włosy, niebieskie oczy, jasna skóra bez żadnych oznak trądziku młodzieńczego, tradycyjne jeansy, biały T-shirt i obowiązkowa skórzana kurtka. Był zajęty dłubaniem scyzorykiem w ławce, ale na chwilę podniósł wzrok, gdy weszła Ines. Ta prędko usiadła blisko niego i już wiedziała, że to spotkanie odmieni jej życie. Minuty mijały, aż w końcu skazańcy mogli wyjść. Oczywiście najszybciej do drzwi pognał chłopak z marzeń a tuż za nim jego dziewczęca wersja. - Czego ode mnie chcesz? - odezwał się w końcu nawet na nią nie patrząc - Jesteś z gangu, prawda??? - zapytała podekscytowana dziewczyna. - Może. I co ci do tego? Zrobisz mi przesłuchanie? Skujesz kajdankami? Chociaż nie sądzę, by ktoś taki jak ty posiadał inne niż zabawkowe. Przez chwilę się oburzyła, jednak postanowiła brnąć dalej. - Ja jestem swoja, mój przyjacielu. Chcę iść w twe buntownicze ślady i być, no wiesz, fajna i wolna – chociaż udawała wyluzowaną wewnątrz serce biło jej tak szybko, jakby miało zaraz pęknąć. Chłopak spojrzał na nią dokładnie przeszywając wzorkiem. Nie widział tej jasnej, piegowatej buzi, z włosami na Twiggy, jako członkini gangu. Jednak do głowy przyszedł mu inny pomysł. - Wiesz, wolność i fajność to nie są jedyne rzeczy, jakie się robi w takich gangach – mówił z uśmiechem. - Hm? Co masz na myśli? - zapytała zdezorientowana dziewczyna. - Zanim zostaniesz kimś takim musisz ukazać swoją wierność dla członków gangu – odparł – to taka jakby...inicjacja. - Mów dalej… - powiedziała Ines. Ten widząc, że ma jej uwagę, zaczął jej mówić o inicjacji. Zanim dołączysz do jego ekipy musisz wykonywać wszystkie ich polecenia choćby nie wiem co. Bez wahania dziewczę przyjęło propozycję. Następnego dnia Roy, bo tak miał na imię chłopak ze snów Ines, przedstawił ją swym kolegom z grupy. Oni nie wyglądali już, jakby byli współczesnym Adonisem. Każdy miał jakieś większe lub mniejsze skazy. Jeden był pryszczaty, inny z niskim czołem, kolejny posiadał krzywe zęby, ale każdy miał strój idący za stylem Roya. Lider podszedł do nich i zebrał, po czym cicho wyjaśnił, dlaczego przyprowadził tu dziewczynę. Na ich twarzach było widać złośliwe uśmieszki. Ines przeczuwała, że inicjacja nie będzie na pewno łatwa. Chłopcy kazali jej robić upokarzające czynności – od grzebania w śmieciach w poszukiwaniu ich piłki baseballowej, po drobne kradzieże aż po usługiwanie im. Dziewczyna pomimo tego, że czuła się wykorzystywana, to nie przestawała myśleć o przyszłości z gangiem. Przed snem wyobrażała sobie, jak jest prawowitym członkiem gangu, jeździ z Royem na motocyklu, sama jest posiadaczką pięknego dwukołowca, pali papierosy za szkołą, unika zasad i jest poza kontrolą. Pomimo tych grzesznych fantazji wewnątrz miała dylemat, czy to, co robi, jest na pewno słuszne. Po pewnym ciężkim dniu, gdy kazali jej ukraść z kościoła kielich, już prawie nie miała wątpliwości, że jednak czas z tym skończyć. Następnego dnia poszła odnieść kielich pastorowi. - Chcę przeprosić za moje niegodziwe zachowanie, ojcze – nieśmiało oddawała kielich pastorowi Jonesowi. - Ależ nic się nie stało, moje dziecko, jednak następnym razem myśl za siebie – odparł mężczyzna. Wyglądał na około 40 lat, posiadał brązowe włosy i niebieskie niczym u Roya oczy. - Postaram się, jednak chciałam być jak chłopaki… - spuściła głowę dziewczyna. - Ależ to zrozumiałe, że chcecie się wyszaleć w swoim wieku, sam taki byłem – odparł z uśmiechem - Naprawdę? - zdziwiła się Ines. - Ależ jasne – odpowiedział delikatnie podnosząc ją za brodę, co jeszcze bardziej ją zdziwiło. - Wybacz ojcze, ale muszę już iść… - powiedziała dziewczyna. Gdy chciała już wyjść ten nagle złapał ją za nadgarstek, ale Ines szybko się wyrwała, po czym wybiegła z kościoła wciąż nie wierząc w to, co się stało. Zdenerwowany pastor wyzywał ją tylko i przeklnął za to, że nie chciała poznać bliżej Boga. Dziewczyna biegła aż jej zabrakło tchu. Gdy była wystarczająco daleko padła na ziemię. Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jej policzku, lecz szybko ją wytarła. Nie chciała jednak tego tak zostawić. Gdy ją tak złapał zrobiła się bezbronna niczym dziewczęta, którymi gardziła. Postanowiła skończyć inicjację, dołączyć do gangu i pokazać swoją siłę. Chciała, by ktoś taki, jak pastor Jones się jej bali oraz nie tknęli tak łatwo. W następnym tygodniu, gdy miała mieć już ostatnie zadanie do wykonania, drogi zasypał już biały puch, natomiast jeziora zamarzły, jak się wydawało, na amen. Gang Roya zabrał więc Ines nad jedno z nich. - A więc twoje ostatnie zadanie dzisiaj, królewno – zaczął lider – To wyzwanie będzie polegało na ukazanie twej odwagi i wierności wobec nas, jeśli stchórzysz - cała szkoła się dowie, jaka z Ines Brook jest mała szuja, lecz nie w taki pozytywny sposób, jak chciałaś. Nie będziesz mieć życia do końca szkoły. Na te słowa zgodziła się. Gang rozkazał jej wejść na sam środek zamarzniętego jeziora, bez żadnego zabezpieczenia i skoczyć najmocniej, jak potrafi. W końcu lód był podobno gruby i mocny, prawda? Dziewczyna bardzo powoli zaczęła wchodzić na taflę. - No dalej, dalej… DALEJ MÓWIĘ – krzyknął Roy. - NO PRZECIEŻ SIĘ STARAM – zatrzymała się Ines i mu odkrzyknęła zdenerwowana. Jednak wtedy ten podobno gruby oraz mocny lód pękł pod stopami dziewczyny. Przerażeni chłopcy wpatrywali się w to jakby podczas transu. To się stało tak szybko. A Ines już tonęła pod zimną wodą. Jej płuca z każdą chwilą napełniały się coraz większą ilością płynu, natomiast ciało wyrywało się ostatkami sił na powierzchnię, jednak nadaremno. Oczy dziewczyny stały się już całkowicie martwe, natomiast ciało powoli płynęło w górę. Roy, gdy tylko wbiegł do domu, nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Oni chcieli tylko żartować, to miał być żart, aby ta dziewczyna po prostu stchórzyła i odeszła. Ale umarła. On jest temu winny. On to wymyślił a inni się dołączyli. Zaczął się nerwowo śmiać. Od głupich kradzieży do morderstwa, teraz na pewno gdzieś go zamkną. Myślał, co tu zrobić, jak to wyjaśnić i czy w ogóle wyjaśnić. Na razie zamknął się w pokoju rozmyślając ciągle, lecz nic mu nie przychodziło. Do końca dnia dręczyła go ta sytuacja. Wieści o śmierci Ines szybko rozniosły się po szkole. Roy nic nie mówił, szybciej zgarnięto jego przyjaciół, chociaż czuł, że go też zaczną przesłuchiwać. Siedział zdenerwowany w szkolnej ławce na lekcji, podczas której matematyczka rozwiązywała właśnie jakieś zadanie z algebry. Nerwowo tupał cicho nogą, aż nauczycielka poprosiła do tablicy. - Ja...ja...proszę pani...ja...nie wiem czy… - dukał. - Roy, masz prawie zagrożenie na ten semestr, chodź do tablicy i to rozwiąż! - rozkazała oburzona nauczycielka, jednak nagle zauważyła na twarzy Roya przerażenie. Za plecami matematyczki stała sina postać o pustych oczach i połamanej szczęce. Gdyby nie kurtka nie poznałby w życiu tej istoty, jednak skąd ta połamana szczęka…? Nie było czasu na takie pytania, Roy zwymiotował i jak najszybciej wybiegł z klasy. Matematyczka zastanawiała się cały czas, o co jemu chodzi, więc szybko za nim pognała. Biegł szybko, niczym Ines tamtego feralnego dnia, który zadecydował o jej życiu, lecz również po jakimś czasie przekroczył limit i po prostu padł. Oddychał ciężko myśląc ciągle, co widział. Na pewno już siada mu psychika, oj na pewno! To na pewno się dzieje w jego głowie. Ines nie może go nawiedzać, duchy nie istnieją, nic w tym stylu nie istnieje! Jednak po tym, co zobaczył zaraz, zmieniło to, czemu tak ciągle zaprzeczał. Tłumik nastolatków stał z porannymi gazetami. Roy nie widział dzisiaj rano nowych wiadomości, bo wciąż był bardzo zestresowany sytuacją z wczoraj. Powoli odzyskując racjonalne myślenie wstał i zaglądnął do gazety, którą trzymała szczupła blondynka w niebieskiej kurteczce. „Z OSTATNIEJ CHWILI: PASTOR DAVID JONES ODNALEZIONY MARTWY W KOŚCIELE”. Roy wiedział kilka dni przed śmiercią Ines, co się stało i jakie są jej motywacje, aby zakończyć jej inicjację do gangu. Wiedział, jaka nagła nienawiść ogarnęła dziewczynę po tamtej sytuacji. Z jednej strony jej współczuł, lecz z drugiej wyśmiewał jej nagły pomysł, jakim było odegranie się pokazaniem swej siły i odwagi. Wyrywając gazetę od blodynki, która oburzona chciała mu ją odebrać, doczytywał się coraz to nowych i makabrycznych szczegółów dotyczących śmierci ojca Jones’a. Doczytał, że niedaleko pastora były mokre ślady, a blisko zmasakrowanego ciała mężczyzny leżał but należący do Ines. Zaniepokoiło to jeszcze bardziej chłopaka, ale pomyślał sobie, że przecież skoro był but, to powinno być gdzieś ciało, a więc ktoś musiał przenieść to ciało, więc jak to możliwe, że tylko on zobaczył martwą dziewczynę? Pomyślał, że pastor mógł złowić tylko tego mokrego buta lub też inne ubrania, natomiast ktoś inny zamordował tego chorego człowieka, plus to widzenie Ines to zaledwie jego chora wyobraźnia i skrzywdzona psychika po tym zdarzeniu. Bo jak niby duch miałby go zamordować? Nożem? To nie jest jakiś głupi amerykański film, to prawdziwe życie, wszystko się ostatecznie da wyjaśnić naukowo. Wszystko się na pewno ułoży, a cała ta sprawa albo zostanie zapomniana, albo całe pokolenia zaczerpną inspirację do stworzenia horrów klasy B w przyszłości. Bo cała ta historia wygląda jak taki właśnie tani horror, nie ukrywajmy. Roy śmiał się cicho do samego siebie i miał dziecięcą nadzieję, że jednak będzie dobrze. Bo czy duch zza grobu go dopanie z bronią? Głupie, prawda? Jak bardzo był w błędzie. Roya Baraty znaleziono dwa dni później przy stacji benzynowej. Jego klatka piersiowa była rozerwana niczym u żaby na lekcji biologii w celach doświadczalnych. Nogi miał związane, niemal sine, a gardło poderżnięte. Najbardziej ucierpiała jego adonisowa twarz – niegdyś czysta, teraz przypominająca zaledwie mielone mięso za witryną u rzeźnika. Świadkowie, którzy odnaleźli Roya mówili, że ruszał się kilka minut przed śmiercią. Tak, ruszał się niczym robak, którego się przewróciło na grzbiet, a ten nieudolnie próbował stanąć na nogi, dołączając do tego jeszcze agonię, jaka nie śniła się nawet pisarzom o piekielnych opisach. Podczas sekcji zwłok zauważono, że w płucach młodzieńca zalega woda, co było dziwne, ponieważ najbliższy zbiornik wodny był około kilometr od stacji. Zagadka co do tego była rozwiązywana dosyć długo, lecz w końcu odpuszczono rozwiązywania jej. Na pogrzebie Roya pojawili się jego wrogowie i przyjaciele. Każdy był pogrążony w takim smutku, jakby właśnie umarł współczesny święty. Jednak Roy nie był święty. Wiedziała to między innymi dziewczyna ukryta między drzewami podczas pogrzebu. Jej czarna kurtka idealnie pasowała do żałoby po stracie idola. Kategoria:Opowiadania